


Running

by rthecynic



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Gen, blood cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthecynic/pseuds/rthecynic
Summary: Miguel has always loved running





	

He always felt such a thrill when he was running. 

He supposed it was because he was so used to it. Hardly a day went by that didn’t find him running for his very life.

Today was no different.

As always, his dark haired companion ran by his side, grinning widely as he clutched the cloth bag to his chest. Their winnings from another successful con.

Poker this time.

He knew he could make an honest living for them. He made good money with his mandolin.

But he craved this excitement. This adventure.

Almost as much as his companion craved gold.

Twisting and turning through the maze of streets, he glanced over his shoulder to confirm that guards were still close behind.

“Tulio! The roofs!”

His companion, Tulio, gave a brief nod before making a sharp left turn. Both knew a wall blocked off the end of this street, but climbing it was a well rehearsed operation. Tulio skidded to a halt at the foot of the wall and immediately cupped his hands together. He stuck his foot into the makeshift foothold and felt himself being hoisted up. He got himself settled on top of the wall quickly before offering a hand to the black haired man.

Then they were running again.

He loved the feeling of the wind in his hair, the laughter ringing in his ears as Tulio celebrated their latest escape. Then the laughter on his own tongue as the nerves wore off and he was filled with utter excitement.

Filled with the love of running.

The love of running that was so automatic he didn’t need to look. Didn’t need to think.

But a loose tile can’t be anticipated.

His foot slipped and he was falling.

He hardly even realised it was happening.

A panicked scream tore from his throat, his hands flailed in the air for something to grab onto.

“Miguel!”

Tulio lunged towards him, stretching his hand out to grab the blonde’s.

Yet still he fell.

He hardly even felt it at first.

He just lay there, staring up at the bright blue sky. He could vaguely make out Tulio, dropping down from the roof’s edge and running to his side.

“Miguel? Can you hear me Miguel? Answer me! Come on!”

He started to feel more aware. The pain still didn’t register, but he knew that something felt wrong. He knew… And panic suddenly struck him.

“My legs… I can’t feel my legs Tulio!”

He knew he sounded frantic. 

But he hated the thought of never being able to run again.

Tulio was trying to soothe him with gentle noises. It was short-lived.

“Shit! No, no, no!”

The black haired man was mumbling under his breath. But he heard. He knew Tulio was worried.

“Don’t worry. I… It’ll be fine Tulio. I’m sure the feeling’ll come back.”

Tulio was balling up his shirt and holding it against the back of his head. He didn’t understand. The problem was surely his legs.

Tulio looked at him, gently caressing his cheek.

“I don’t care if you never walk again Miguel. Just so long as you’re here.”

He frowned. Surely he would be a huge burden if he never walked again. Surely neither of them could expect Tulio to keep them both.

But he didn’t want to bring up the issue now.

He was too tired.

“They’ll still be looking for us. You need to get out of here.”

He knew his voice was faint, but he also knew that his partner would be listening.

He definitely knew his partner was listening when a look of horror crossed his face.

“I’m not leaving you!”

He thought that he’d never heard Tulio so determined about anything in the whole time he’d known him.

Not even gold.

“Ok, we need to move. This’ll hurt. I’m sorry.”

He gasped, pain flooding through him as Tulio lifted him into his arms, as gently as he possibly could and yet not gently enough.

Again he felt the wind in his hair.

But there was no laughter now.

Only tension.

He lost track of time.

He thought it took much longer to get home than it usually did.

Then again, usually there wasn’t only one of them running.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry XD  
> This is the end of it for now, and I'm tempted to leave it open, but let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm rthecynic on tumblr, come say hi :)


End file.
